1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a roof rail for a vehicle. More particularly, it relates to a roof rail for a vehicle which is reinforced using a reinforcement to provide improved resistance to side impact and improved roof strength to the roof rail.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, the roof rails of a vehicle are reinforcing devices which are installed to a roof panel in such a way as to extend in a transverse direction, and include a front rail, a rear rail, a center rail, etc.
The roof rails are adhered to the lower surface of the roof panel by a mastic sealer.
Currently, roof rails are being used in many car companies. In order to mount the roof rails, mastic sealer application equipment and an assembly jig are prepared.
FIGS. 1 and 2 are a perspective view and a sectional view, respectively, illustrating a conventional roof rail.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the roof rail 10 has a section which is bent twice in a “U” shape in a transverse direction thereof. Such a roof rail 10 is problematic in that it cannot sufficiently satisfy regulations concerning crashworthiness and increase in marketability.
Unexplained reference numeral 11 denotes a roof panel.
FIGS. 3 to 5 are a perspective view, a sectional view and a plan view, respectively, illustrating another conventional roof rail.
As shown in FIGS. 3 to 5, the roof rail 10 includes a reinforcement 12 to increase the size of the section and thickness of the roof rail 10.
That is, the reinforcement is added to the existing roof rail, thus improving performance.
Here, the roof rail 10 and the reinforcement 12 are joined together through welding.
Further, unexplained reference numeral 11 denotes a roof panel.
Such a reinforcing structure achieves improvement in roof strength and crashworthiness.
However, the roof rail 10 is problematic in that mastic sealer applying positions P1 must be changed inwards in a transverse direction thereof to avoid interference with welded parts of the roof rail 10 and the reinforcement 12.
Hence, a distance between a longitudinal end of the roof rail 10 and a sealer applying surface is long, so that the end of the rail 10 may be detached, thus causing reduction in rigidity. The reinforcement is attached to the roof rail 10 throughout its entire length, thus causing excessive increase in weight and manufacturing cost.
FIG. 6 is a plan view illustrating a further conventional roof rail.
FIG. 6 shows a partial reinforcement type roof rail 10 which is constructed so that reinforcements 12 are attached to only the opposite ends of the roof rail 10.
However, the partial reinforcement type roof rail 10 is problematic in that there is difficulty in applying the mastic sealer by a robot in a body assembly line.
For example, mastic sealer application equipment applies a sealer while moving in a straight line. The partial reinforcement type roof rail is problematic in that sealer applying positions must avoid welding points P2 between the roof rail 10 and the reinforcements 12, so that a sealer applying direction is bent as shown by the arrow of the drawing, and it is impossible to use existing equipment. Consequently, a worker must apply the mastic sealer manually, so that workability is poor, and there is difficulty in guaranteeing good quality.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.